fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Captain Saker
I think I saw a video of a hero getting attacked by bandits and there was this large one that looked VERY similar to him. The bandit was able to use a magic spell or something to set his hands on fire and punch you. Anyone think he could be a new enemey rather than a character? Aleksandr the Great 02:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I encountered one and was forced to kill him. He sounded a lot like Saker.... I was forced to kill damn idiot. I let him live and he comes back at me *-_- K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 00:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No, just they use the same design as him. Doomanvil 12:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I realized that right after I posted this. I go attacked by two of these... Saker clones in the same time. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 13:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You ain't got no skillz I really don't think Saker is a Hero of the three hero disciplines just becuase he is tall. As I have pointed out before, Reaver was the Hero of Skill and he isn't that tall, infact he's a bit shorter than Hammer I believe. I've said so on other pages, I think skill making you taller is just a game mechanic, I don't think it applys to everyone. The same thing was mentioned on another Page, saying Thunder had skill becuase he was tall. I personally disagree with the comment, but I'm interested to see what the rest of you think. Dellcath 18:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. I doubt he's a hero. He's tall and muscular so he may be a hero of strength? That's if he's a hero at all. He doesn't show any signs of will, he just throws fire bottles. So I'm leaving it at he may be a hero, but most likely only a hero of strength. -XHobbes 18:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't believe hes a Hero. After all not all things that use Strength, Skill and Will are Heroes. Otherwise beetles from Fable II would be since they used Will. Truth be told the Saker squad that uses fire is made like so to keep the game from getting too easy. I mean where is the fun in fighting mercenaries who only shoot you and slash at you with a sword while your throwing magic at them? --Alpha Lycos 18:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he's a semi Hero if such a thing exists. I'm not sure, I'm a bit confused about Hero's right now. Is a Hero someone who can master all Three Hero powers but hammer, garth and Reaver can only master one for some reason. Hence the Hero's of Bowerstone and Beright were the last Hero's as they could use all three, probably becuase their blood was so strong due to them being related to the Archon. But then why would Rose be a Hero and Logan wasn't? Gah, so confused. Dellcath 16:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) the camp becomes operational again when the shooting range quest starts the camp becomes operational but the houses cant be purchased. Trivia Should I add that Sean Pertwee (voice actor of Captain Saker) is the son of Jon Pertwee, actor known for his performance as the Third Doctor in Doctor Who? (Just thought it would be a little fun fact.) :Its not really relevant to the character, so it doesn't seem needed on the page. If I remember correctly, it was removed once before for the same thing.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) How tall is Captain Saker in centimeters and should we add it to his page? He looks about 230cm-255cm but in road to rule he isn't standing upright so can someone put how tall he actually is? :Due to it being a game its impossible to tell. We have no clue how the scale would work in there, what could be 6ft in real life could be 5ft in game. Heck for all we know all characters in Fable don't grow taller then 5 cm in real life.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) The Hero in Fable III starts out at 6ft and being next to him in the battle the hero is just below mid-way on Sakers torso. So I would say 247cms :I've never heard of the Hero of Brightwall being confirmed as 6ft, where is that info posted? As for posting the height, if we do it for Saker we have to do it for every character, since height would be something every character has. But unless its confirmed by Lionhead its pure speculation, we have no confirmed height for them.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I meant that 6ft is the typical height for characters in gaming, L.A. Noire for example all the characters are 6ft tall except for one character which is 7ft tall. We would not have to post the height for every character on here because Saker has a different height compared to most NPCs. That means we would only have to post the height for characters with a different height in Fable III 1. Captain Saker and Boulder- 2.45cms 2. Logan- 2.20cms 3. Walter- 2.10cms 4. Reaver and Hero of Brightwall- 2 meters (Hero of Brightwall can get 2 meters tall on max stature) 5. Royal guards, town guards and villagers and the other NPCs- 6ft 6. Sabine- 92cms :Again its pure speculation. Your basing your theory on other games, but not all games have the same height usage for characters. Look at Skyrim, it hasn't got a confirmed height measurement but it has characters taller and shorter then others based on race. As for how the game starts, you begin at the same height in Fable III as every other NPC, and when you battle Saker you are around the same height if you don't modify your stature. Putting a height on pages would break the rules of the wiki by putting speculation on the pages.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:16, February 20, 2013 (UTC)